


Please tell me that's not what I think it is

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [10]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, awe tessa's a good mom, she embarrasses him as she should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Tessa and Mina show Ty some lovely family photos.Part one of "A Date in Devon"Prompt "Cosplay" but I took it as "Costumes" because I wanted to write this.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Please tell me that's not what I think it is

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read through this one before I clicked 'post' so....lets pray everything's spelled right. Also, I just want some good ol' Carstairs family, is that too much to ask?

“Oh! And this one is my favorite, isn’t he cute?” 

The photo was thrust into his face, and Ty barked a laugh. The date on the back of the picture was last Halloween. Ty had to agree, Kit did look cute in it. He was wearing a green tunic and green tights, he was holding Mina up to the camera. Both of them grinning. Mina had on a green tutu, her hair up in a bun. Tinkerbell and Peter Pan. 

Ty wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up here. He and Kit had a date tonight, and Ty had come to pick him up. He had shown up a bit early, so Kit was still in the shower. Tessa had answered the door and welcomed him in. She had given him a cup of tea, and they were talking about nothing in particular, when Mina had come barreling in.

“TY!” She shouted and jumped into his arms. Sometimes it almost seemed like Mina missed him more than Kit. Ty pulled her into his lap, and she babbled on and on about everything that had happened since the last time Ty had seen her. At some point she decided that she was going to show him her Halloween pictures. “I was Tinkerbell!!” She hopped up and down from foot to foot while Tessa went to get the photo albums. 

Mina led Ty to the living room and ordered him to sit on the couch. He obliged, “You’re in charge, “ He said, and she beamed. Tessa returned with a binder of photos, which she laid out on the coffee table. “I think you’ll like some of these,” She said with a smirk.

Tessa had been right. While there were many ages dedicated to Mina, there were also many pictures of KIt. Pictures, that Ty was sure Kit would never want him to see. Including him in bright green tights for halloween. So that’s really how he got here. Looking at pictures of Kit in horrible costumes just to make his sister happy. “He almost wouldn’t wear it,” Tessa whispered, so that Mina wouldn’t hear. “The tights?” Ty asked, Tessa nodded. “He said they clashed,” 

Ty snorted. That sounded exactly like Kit. Mina began pulling other photos from the binder, “This year I was Little Red Riding Hood!” She showed him, she was indeed wearing a bright red cape. But Kit was with her, dressed like a wolf. Ty was grinning from ear to ear, “These are really cool Mina,” He encouraged, hoping she would show him more pictures of Kit in costumes acting like a child. Mina didn’t disappoint. 

There were pictures of every Halloween, with Mina and Kit wearing matching costumes. Tessa also supplied pictures of Kit, out of costume. Some from when Mina was first born and Kit fell asleep holding her. There were some of him with Jem, and some with Tessa. They were doing normal mundane activities. But Kit looked happy in them. Content. Like he had found his home and felt safe and loved there. “Mina likes to take them when we’re not looking,” Tessa explained. 

He smiled, leafing through the photos and letting Mina ramble about each one. Ty didn’t stop smiling the entire time. 

“Please tell me that's not what I think it is,” A voice said from behind the couch. Kit stood behind the couch, dressed in a button up and black jeans. He took Ty’s breath away, as he did every time he saw him. But only, as soon as Ty looked at Kit’s face, he thought about the dorky picture of Kit as Peter Pan making a goofy face, and he burst out laughing. Kit frowned, mainly at Tessa, “Why do you do this to me?” He asked. 

Tessa sat up and pinched his cheek, “Because it’s my job,” She said with a smile. Kit pushed her hand away, “That’s a horrible job,” He grumbled. Kit turned to Ty and smiled, “Hi,” He said. “Hi,” Ty said back, swallowing his laugh. Kit leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Ty on the lips. It was only a quick peck, but it sent sparks through Ty’s stomach. 

“Kit! Kit! Look!” Mina jumped up and down on the couch, holding out a picture for him to see. Kit awed over his sister for a moment, and Ty wondered briefly, if they were ever going to leave. He wouldn’t have been very upset if they did end up looking at embarrassing photos of Kit all night. 

Thankfully Tessa got up and scooped Mina up in her arms, “Alright now Mina-mine, it’s time to let Kit and Ty go.” She said, tickling Mina under the chin so she couldn’t protest. “B-BYEAHAHHAH!” She giggled and Tessa gave them a look that said _get away while you still can._

They didn’t hesitate, Kit grabbed Ty’s hand and pulled him out, yelling a goodbye while they left. Once the door was closed, Kit gave Ty a soft sort of smile. “Sorry about them,” He said, “They’re horrible sometimes,” despite what he said, Ty could tell he loved them. “I don’t mind,” Ty really didn’t, if there was one thing he knew, it was nosy family members. “Besides, those pictures were cute,” He nudged Kit with his shoulder. 

Kit ducked his head, grinning. “Thanks, Sherlock,” He murmured, Ty laughed a little, “Anytime Watson.”


End file.
